Stay Strong
by Krazykriss
Summary: The Samurai Team begin to fall apart after a series of events. Can they pull themselves together or is it too much? Warning: Rated T for Suicide attempts and cutting.


**Stay strong**

* * *

Jayden's POV

I sighed as I entered my bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I couldn't even look at myself without feeling horrified. I honestly don't know how I became the temporary red ranger.

My reasons are feeling this way are...

**1. I'm talentless**

**2. I'm worthless**

**3. I'm ugly**

**4. I'm fat**

**5. No one likes me**

**6. I don't deserve to be the red ranger**

More than enough reason, but sure enough, everyone must pretend to like me. Even Ji...

I've been feeling worthless for a really long time. I've isolated myself in my room. I train when everyone is asleep. I felt no reason to leave my room. I have a bathroom, clothes, a training stick.

Food?

No, I could lose a few pounds.

I looked down at the razor and picked it up. I drew a straight, deep line across my wrist. The pain kicked in and I about screamed. I bit my tongue to prevent that. I saw the blood pour out of my wrist.

I watched it. A few minutes later, the pain left and relief kicked into gear. I sighed, forgetting all the pain I had a second ago. The bleeding finally stopped. I cleaned up the sink. Ji comes in here everyday for some reason. Laundry, I think. Didn't want him to send me away...

As if he already doesn't have reason to. I look at my wrist. Drying blood on my wrist and arm.

I sighed. I went to the bed in my room and looked at the clock. Training time. My door was already locked. I heard a knock.

"Jayden Shiba! Let's go.", Kevin said, annoyed.

"Go away!", I shouted, sobbing into my pillow.

"Jay, please, the team is waiting."

"Leave me alone!", I screamed. I heard him leave.

* * *

Antonio's POV

Kevin's been angry with me lately. I know I made a mistake, but that was no reason to avoid me like this. It's only making me more distant. Can't do it...

I was done with training with him. After that, I ran to my room and locked the door. I sighed as I got on my laptop. I signed into TweetFace. Yes, It's a combination of Twitter and Facebook.

I saw some posts from Kevin about me. I went to Settings and clicked "Deactivate Account". Yes, I'm no longer on here. I can't be.

Jayden's POV

_Whataya want from me?_

Love that song. Yeah, Adam Lambert. I couldn't hear anything else, except my thoughts, which weren't helping anything.

I looked at my wrist again and sighed. It looked horrible. I heard someone banging on my door. I threw a shoe at the door and took out my ear plugs.

"Jayden Shiba, come out and eat!", Ji yelled. I threw another shoe.

"Do not make me come in there!" I didn't reply. I rolled my eyes. The next thing I knew, Ji was forcing me into a seat. Everyone looked at me. I looked down and ate. I ate 3 bites of Salad before going back to my room. I grabbed my weight scale from the bathroom and weighed myself.

155 lbs.

I sighed and put it away. Everyone else weighs a lot less than me.

* * *

Antonio's POV

I sat in the shower, with a bleeding wrist. It was so deep. Tears ran down my cheeks. I heard people call my name. I made another cut on the same arm as the other ones. I heard someone in my room.

"Antonio, you in there?", Lauren asked. I hopped out of the tub and locked the door. "Antonio?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec.", I said, wrapping some gauze around my wrist and putting a shirt on. I opened the door.

"Hey, Lauren.", I said.

"Antonio, what's going on?", she asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She looked at me and looked down and back at me. Tears welled up in hr eyes.

"Some nothing!", she cried, grabbing my wrist. Antonio, why would you do this to yourself?!"

I lost it.

"Because no one would care! Have you seen the way Kevin is to me?! He hates me! Mia and Mike don't even talk to me anymore! Jay hasn't talked to anyone for at least 3 months! Ji never talks to me! And the only people who would talk to me is either out of the country for a month or standing in front of me yelling at me."

She sighed.

"Kevin's sister died... It's been kinda rough for him."

"THat gives him the God-reserved right to treat me like trash?!"

"No, it doesn't... He doesn't know what he's doing. Just, please, try to be patient with him."

"I've been patient... And this happened.", I said, referring to my wrist. She sighed and kissed my wrist.

"Antonio, why didn't you tell me you've been feeling this way?" I put my head down. She touched cheek. "Antonio, if for some reason, you can't talk to Kevin, Mike, Mia or even Ji, you can always talk to me.", she said, kissing my cheek.

"Really?"

"Of course. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Besides, Ji hasn't really talked much to anyone ever since Jay started isolating himself.", she said, hugging me. "Mike misses Emily. Mia's dealing with Terry being in the hospital. We're a very unlucky team right now." I sighed. She gently took my arm and led me to the Recovery room. I sat down on a bed. She took off the gauze.

* * *

Mia's POV

I feel like absolute crap. Antonio's been distancing himself and I've been stuck in my own pain to even think about anyone else. I miss Emily, I'm worried about Terry, having to deal with Kevin. I heard talking. I was walking with Mike. He was pretty quiet. He pulled me to the Recovery room. He pulled me in.

"Hey, man. Um, I know we've been avoiding you, but we've been hurting a lot and we're sorry.", Mike said.

"Yeah...", I said. "Really sorry."

"Guys... Sorry, but sorry doesn't make this go away!", Antonio yelled. Our eyes widened. Mike gently touched his wrist.

"Antonio... What did you do to yourself...?"

"It's called self-harm. It's what happens when a person feels so alone and wants nothing more than to hurt himself."

"Toni, we never wanted you to do this.", I said.

"Really?", he asked, noot believing us.

"Dude, trust us. We'd never want our best friend to self-harm. We're really sorry. We know our sorries can't make up for the pain you've been feeling, which is clearly worse than ours.", Mike said. I hugged him. Antonio accepted it. Ji walked in.

"What's going on in here?", Ji asked, looking concerned. I sent a panic look to Lauren.

"Ji, let's go talk...", I said to Ji, taking him to the living room. I saw Kevin there.

"Kev?"

"What?", he asked, sounding bitter. n

"The 3 of us need to talk. It's aout Antonio."

"What's wrong with him?", Ji asked.

"He...He's sad."

"So am I.", Kevin said. I walked over to him and checked his wrist.

"Well, sorry to bust your bubble, but I'm looking at your wrist. No cuts. I look at Antonio's and I can't see them because there's a lot of gauze covering them!"

"He cut himself?", Ji asked.

"What?", Kevin asked.

"Yeah. He did. "We need to go back to being a team! When's the last time we've all stayed in one spot for more than 3 minutes, besides training."

"She's right.", Ji said. "Thanks for telling us."

"Where is he?'

"R-room." Kevin got up and ran to the Recovery room.

* * *

Jayden's POV

I looked at my wrist. I cut again a minute ag. I looked at the sink. Drops of blood everywhere. I looked in the mirror. Tears welled up in my eyes and rolled down my cheeks.

"JUst go, Jayden! No one likes you!", my reflection said. I made another cut.

"Don't remind me.", I said, making more cuts. I watched the blood leave me as it splattered all over the sink. I rinsed the sink. The blood kept leaving me. Bye...

I sniffled and wiped my tears. I felt light-headed. I leaned against the wall.

"Just go!", Jayden in the mirror yelled. "No one wants you! You're just a waste of space! Everything will be better with you gone!"

"Maybe you're right...", I said, picking up a bottle I found right next to me. Sleeping pills. I opened it.

"Jayden, No!", Mike yelled, runnin towards me and slapping the bottle from me and grabbing a towl. He was really freaked.

"Mike, relax. I'm finally going...", I said.

"No, Jay, you're not going anywhere, except to the R-room. "Ji! Kevin!", he shouted, crying. Kevin ran in, helping me up.

"No! Let me go! I want to die! I don't deserve to live." Kevin and I got him to the Recovery room. Mia was crying.

"Yes, you do. You deserve to live and you deserve to like it.", Kevin said, taking him to the R-room. Jayden was freaking out. Ji had to give him a shot to calm Jay down. It didn't work right away, but he calmed down. Ji cleaned up his cuts. Lauren cried. Antonio held her. I sighed deeply.

_I can't believe this. 1 happy ranger gone, 3 rangers deeply depressed and 2 rangers gone suicidal._ I sighed.

"Man, Jay really lost it.", Kev said. "What happened to us?"

"We all used super close.", Antonio said, looking down. Kevin approached Antonio and hugged him.

"I'm sorry.", Antonio said.

"TOni, it's not your fault. It's mine."

"It's actually mine. I was too blind to realize my young samurai were falling apart and couldn't do anything about it.", Ji said. Kevin pulled away.

"Just promise meone thing... If something is wrong and you really need to talk and you're tempted to harm yourself, tell us instead of taking a blade across your skin like that."

"What if I'm scared?"

"To tell us?", Mia asked. "Toni, we need to know, so we can help."

"Yeah, we really do.", I said.

"I promise.", Antonio said.

"Good.", Lauren said, kissing his cheek. Ji put a breathing mask over Jayden's face.

"So...when does Emily come back?"

"Tomorrow. Man, this is going to break her heart.", Mia said.

* * *

Jayden's POV

I woke up with a headache. Well, I guess I haven't eaten mcuh for 3 days. My stomach and wrist was killing me. I saw Ji reading a book. I remember last night. I sighed. He looked at me and put the book away.

"Jay, why didn't you say you were feeling alone?"

"I thought I could impress everyone and just... go."

"No, Jay. We love you. We don't want you to go anytime soon."

"But why? I'm untalented, I'm worthless, fat ugly, what's there to lve about me?"

"Plenty, because you're not any of those things."

"But I'm overweight."

"That doesn't matter."

"And I don't deserve to be the Red Ranger?"

"Jayden, yes, you do. And you do it very well."

"But I make your life miserable?"

"Who told you such a ridiculas lie?"

"So I don't?"

"Of course. I love training you and the other Samurai."

"Oh..."

"Jay, you may not believe it now, but you are very much loved. Don't ever think about killing yourself. The only place you're going is to sleep. You're on medication." I felt my eyes closing. I didn't want them too, but they were.

* * *

Emily's POV

I ran into the Recovery room. Mia just told me. I saw Antonio wincing and touching his wrist.

"Jay! Toni!", I exclaimed, hugging Antonio.

"Hey, Em."

"Don't 'Hey, Em', me! Why? You know we all love you?"

"Well, See, Em, we've all been kinda hurting while you were gone."

"I don't see cuts on your wrists... Or Mikes... Or Kevins!"

"Okay, maybe not as much as Toni or Jay, but... Still."

"Sorry.", Antonio said. "I thought it'd be easier if I just leave."

"For you. Not for us.", I said. He said. I hugged him tight. "Don't ever do that again.", I said, beginning to cry.

Oveer the next days, Jayden and Antonio have had a pretty fast recovery. One faster than the other. Lauren sat down with Antonio and Jay.

"I need you both to promse me you'll never do that again."

"Okay.", jay said.

"I promise.", Antonio said. I smiled.

* * *

**So, there's that. Unfortunately, suicide attempts and depression don't always have happy endings, but this one somewhat did. I chose Antonio and Jay to be hurting because it proves that it can always be the strongest or happiest one among us who is hurting. Stay strong, guys. Leave a review! **

**~Krazykriss **


End file.
